


She is the Sunlight

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Lemon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GrayLu Week ~ Cuando Gray Fullbuster comprendió que la maga celestial de Fairy Tail significaba algo muy hermoso en su vida, no pudo resistirse a hacerla suya. [SHORT-FIC ~ GrayxLucy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: freedom

La gente se quedó esperando en silencio cuando Erza comenzó a olvidar sus líneas gracias al tremendo nerviosismo que la atacaba cada vez que actuaba. Movió su temblorosa boca y balbuceó una frase, de la cual no se entendió nada más que la palabra "espada". Su cara se volvió azul de poco a poco hasta que finalmente entró Lucy emperifollada en un largo y bonito vestido rosa, tenía el cabello recogido en un delicado moño francés y adornaba su blanco cuello con un brillante collar en forma de corazón. Cuando Erza ya no podía respirar, Lucy tuvo que improvisar parte del diálogo y continuó con la función. Dijo algo de que no importaba lo fuerte que fuera el príncipe Frederick, que a pesar de todo Julius conseguiría lo que quisiera. Se puso a llorar falsamente, como queriendo dar a entender que lo estaba diciendo le dolía desde su corazón, ya que finalmente ella y el príncipe que interpretaba Erza eran la pareja de la historia.

Gray llegó con una espada en lo alto, sujeta firmemente en su mano derecha. Miró al público y lanzó un discurso de lo malvado que era y todo lo genial que era tener el poder, después echó un vistazo a Frederick y otro a Yanderica. Lucy continuó con su papel y se alejó de la escena, aparentemente asustada. En realidad, incluso había salido con un agudo grito.

En medio de murmullos de parte del público, una risa maligna se escuchó al fondo y salió un enorme dragón verde hecho de cartón y metal que colgaba de las patitas de un gato azul con alas blancas. El escenario se hizo una bomba. Frederick resucitó de su pánico escénico y saltó como todo un atleta a combatir con la bestia de fuego, mientras Gray huía como quien ya hubiera ganado. Natsu gritó emocionado y exclamó que era el mejor de todos. Después de un minuto de muchas llamaradas y objetos quebrados, Erza se tomó muy en serio su papel y quiso castigar al dragón. Usó su magia de reequipamiento y sacó su armadura del cielo, lo cual dejó a todos con la boca abierta. Ellos creían que su actuación tenía un impresionante realismo cuando la verdad era que todo estaba fuera de control como siempre.

Lucy, que miraba desde atrás, mordía un pedazo del telón con impaciencia. ¿Es que no podían tener una función normal? Pensando en que otra vez destrozarían el lugar entero, corrió fuera y chilló delante del príncipe Frederick:

—¡Alto! ¡No tienen que pelear más! Frederick, por favor... Me quedaré con Julius.

El ambiente se puso pesado inesperadamente, con un toque de suspenso. Las personas emitieron un sonido de sorpresa, haciendo obvio que no se habían esperado eso. Lucy sonrió para sus adentros, felicitándose por haber calmado al destructor compulsivo de Natsu. Rodó los ojos a donde estaba Gray en su traje azul y esperó a que a él también se le ocurriera algo y le siguiera al rollo, porque cuando se fijó en la reacción de Erza, sabía que ella no inventaría un final.

Por lo mientras, Happy sorpresivamente estaba aguantando más que el otro día cargando el peso del dragón falso con Natsu dentro. Toda una novedad.

Lucy se intranquilizó al dar vuelta y encontrarse con la cara de Rabian, el hombrecillo que siempre daba las gracias sin motivo; o mejor dicho, el dueño del teatro. Y para mayor aclaración, el cliente que, razonablemente les daría su recompensa. Él se escondía tras la tela color rojo con una facción de miedo y decepción en el rostro.

Hace cuatro días que una nueva misión había llegado a parar al gremio y cuando Mirajane la leyó quedó encantada y de inmediato había llamado a Lucy para que le hiciera el favor de avisarle al resto de su equipo. El pago era tentador, pero la petición era simplemente terrorífica. Aún podían recordar el cansancio y desvelo que tuvieron durante una semana entera. A penas podía creer que sus desastres en vivo les gustara a la gente, lo que menos entendía era que la audiencia aumentaba día con día. La misión simplemente se trataba de ir de regreso al pueblo de Onibus a continuar la historia que hace aproximadamente un año había dejado con final abierto "Frederick & Yanderika: El regreso" estaba escrito en letras llamativas y enormes en un cartel pegado arriba de las puertas de entrada.

Lucy respingó al escuchar la voz de Gray en acción, lo cual provocó que ella se sonrojara inconscientemente. El príncipe de la historia quedó petrificado de nueva cuenta y Natsu se hartó de esperar así que reanudó sus escupidas de fuego. La última casi le cae en el cabello a la maga estelar, así que frunció el ceño soltando un gruñido peligroso que iba dirigido a su amigo dragon slayer; un pestañeo después olió a quemado bajo sus pies e inclinó el cuerpo llena de pánico, sus ojos se agrandaron graciosamente. Se preocupada de que Erza se tomara la molestia de ofrecerse a deshacerse del fuego que subía por la tela rosa de su vestido como ya era costumbre: cortándolo con su filosa y brillante espada. No quería que su piel quedara expuesta delante de la multitud, y menos a sabiendas de que no sería el único espectáculo de la semana (o mejor dicho, del día) que harían. Se apuró a romper la tela y salió ilesa milagrosamente. Suspiró aliviada. De mala suerte, Happy ya no fue capaz de aguantar más y soltó a Natsu, que siguió sacando fuego de entre su garganta. Para el momento en que Lucy planeó echarse a correr en un intento de salvar su vida, el dragón falso cayó frente de ella y las abrasadoras flamas alcanzaron a tocar el resto de la prenda rota. Todo se estaba yendo a la misma mierda. No quedaría desnuda ni de broma.

—¡No, Natsu! —lamentó la princesa Yanderica, saliéndose de su papel y tomando una llave que guardaba debajo de la falda del vestido—. ¡Ábrete puerta de la doncella, Virgo!

Una luz resplandeció sobre las tablas de madera e iluminó todo el lugar. Una mujer de cabellos violetas que caían antes de sus hombros, usando esposas de metal cerradas en sus manos y vistiendo como una sirvienta en sus característicos colores de blanco y negro dio un brinco y saludó al público. Lucy se movió de un lado a otro, buscando a Erza que ya estaba saliendo de su trance y escogía su mejor espada para rebanar ropa quemándose.

Sus ojos café se dirigieron a Virgo.

—¡Ropa! ¡Dame algo de ropa!

Para mala suerte de la chica rubia, Virgo se puso a bailar sin sentido en demanda de los aficionados de los asientos, que gritaban y abucheaban hacia Lucy. La doncella cesó sus movimientos y teniendo su rostro cliché miró a su dueña.

—En vista de que el público espera verla sin ropas, no puedo obedecerla, princesa.

—¡¿Qué se supone significa eso?!

—El público manda. ¿Merezco un castigo?

No hubo respuesta, sino un chillido sofocante al mismo tiempo que el sonido seco del cortar. El delicado vestuario se hizo trizas, dejando de inmediato sus curvas al natural y de cien por ciento aspecto de porcelana. Lucy se puso roja hasta la frente, llorando en su interior. ¿Cuándo se habían salido de control? Nunca lo sabía. Los hombres que miraban se pararon de su lugar y con corazones encima de sus ojos gritaron emocionados, algunos inclusive chiflaban de gusto. Quedaron embobados hasta que el príncipe Frederick que volvía a su papel de héroe le ofreció su capa a la pobrecita rubia y le daba unas palabras de consuelo.

Gray y Natsu se pusieron a pelear. Erza se unió a ellos en seguida dando un grito de guerra. El techo del teatro explotó literalmente y mucho polvo mezclando con humo del fuego de Natsu salió directo al exterior, desvaneciéndose en el cielo. La princesa Yanderica se acomodó la capa alrededor de su cuerpo y apretó un puño. Reprendió a sus compañeros, no obstante ninguno se detuvo siquiera a escucharla. Suspiró resignada y disimuladamente se fue alejando de centímetro a centímetro, cerró la puerta de Virgo y agachó la cabeza. Estaba cansada.

—¡No puedes ganarme, Gray!

—¡Ya lo veremos, Natsu!

—Los castigaré a ambos... ¡La princesa merece su libertad!

No era posible que Erza siguiera dentro de la historia. Pero qué bien quedaba esa palabra para Lucy. Estaba a una zancada de la libertad que tanto quería, sin embargo un inconveniente la hizo detenerse. De repente sintió calor en las pantorillas y después un agudo ardor en la misma zona. Retrocedió asustada, luego inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda y se dio cuenta de que el manto verde que la cubría se encendió a velocidad luz. Con miedo a herirse corrió chillando.

—¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡GRAY! ¡Hieloooo, hieloooo!

El muchacho volteó, dejando a Natsu y Erza peleando como dos niños. ¡Dios! Sus ojos captaron a su amiga y se apresuró a formar un poco de hielo con su magia de creación. Dijo las primeras palabras que usualmente exclama hasta que Lucy ya no pudo más y se desató el trapo repleto de llamas. Gray pudo mirar perfectamente cómo sus pechos quedaban al aire y sus bien formadas piernas se movía en dirección a él y se detenían a como un metro de su cara. Se puso rojo, fue algo inevitable. Era un hombre, por favor. Además, Lucy era una mujer muy bonita, si hace rato no había visto cómo se quedaba sin ropas había sido porque el tarado de Natsu estaba estorbando. No era como si le importaba, pero se preguntó porqué Lucy no le había pedido hace un rato que la ayudara a apagar el fuego. Gray se estaba quedando prendado en su pensamiento que para cuando sintió algo suavecito apretando en su pecho se quedó sin aliento al caer en cuenta que su compañera se le había pegado como un chicle al zapato. Se calentó su frente y quedó mudo por un instante. Podía oír los gritos de la audiencia masculina, que chuleaban el seguramente, redondo trasero de Lucy.

Al inclinar hacia el sur su cabeza, halló un pelo sedoso y dorado recogido en un peinado gastado. Fue ahí que se enteró de que eso suavecito que sentía eran los grandes senos de una mujer.

—¿L-lucy?

—Gray... Dame tu capa —susurró suavemente. Se removió, rozando sin querer sus pezones contra la tela de la chaqueta que usaba Gray en ese momento. Él no los sintió con firmeza, pero sí sintió cómo la blandita carne se amasaba entre ellos.

El mago tuvo un tic en la ceja derecha al notar que Lucy se escurría a un costado de su cuerpo y se refugiaba en la anchura de su espalda. Mientras tanto, el público se iba calmado al ver que no habría un cuerpo exhibido más. El supuesto Julius se obligó a hacer rápido lo que ella le decía, porque finalmente era su amiga y sabía que era muy vergonzoso para una chica mostrarse al natural. Le tendió la prenda roja a Lucy, esperando a que terminara de colocársela para moverse y terminar su pelea, desangrarse o lo que pasara primero. Hizo una mueca ante un pensamiento pervertido que se le vino a la mente. ¿Por qué demonios hoy, precisamente en esta ocasión, no se había quitado la ropa y andaba de nudista como constantemente hacía? Maldijo entre dientes, no era propio de él, pero bueno, una vez al año no hacía daño, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué si se había imaginado que la dulce piel de Lucy presionaba contra la suya? ¡Totalmente desnuda!

—Gracias —dijo la maga celestial.

Ambos sonrieron y mejor desaparecieron de ahí. Un minuto después, el príncipe Frederick y el dragón ya se habían cargado a todo el teatro, incluyendo a ellos dos, junto con toda la gente, el dueño y los letreros de presentación. Al fin había acabado la función.

Gray guardó las botas, el pantalón, la espada y el saco en el armario donde acomodaban todas las vestimentas. Se relajó al sentirse mucho mejor sin toda esa ropa encima, ahora mismo sólo traía puestos unos calzoncillos largos. Silbó alegremente y se concentró en descansar en una silla reclinable que habían traído esa mañana. Cerró los ojos y pasó las manos bajo su nuca, acomodó su cabeza sobre ellas de manera que la sensación fuera agradable y respiró tranquilamente. Su mente estaba en blanco hasta que recordó la hermosa figura de reloj de su amiga de pelo rubio corriendo hacia él. Joder, ya era mucho que volviera a pensar así. Gruñó, dándose la vuelta hasta quedar de costado. Escuchó que la puerta se abrió y no hizo nada. Seguramente era Erza que quería practicar sus vocalizaciones. Tenía que irse de ahí a menos que quisiera verla cantar. Pero no era ella, sino Lucy.

Gray la observó detenidamente. Traía consigo una sonrisita pintada en sus labios, lo cual indiscutiblemente lo hizo sonreír sin darse cuenta. Siempre que sonreía se veía muy bonita. Jamás le había gustado que un compañero suyo llorara o se mostrara triste, y en definitiva la maga celestial no era la excepción. El brillo en sus ojos color chocolate y esos lindos pómulos, jóvenes y radiantes, le daban un toque único.

—Gray, aquí está la capa de tu traje —mostró la mano que tenía sujeta la prenda mencionada—. Me has sacado de un buen lío. En serio, gracias.

Amplió su sonrisa y abrió las puertas del armario, dejó con cuidado la prenda y arregló una bota del traje de Frederick que estaba mal colocada. Se enderezó para en seguida girar a Gray, que continuaba admirándola. No era la primera vez que él veía cómo el color rojo iba apareciendo en sus tiernas mejillas femeninas, aún así no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja y preguntarse el porqué de dicho rubor. Mas no le duró mucho la duda al entender que se debía al bochorno que había vivido hace una hora. No sabía si quedarse callado o decir algo, aunque tampoco era como si pretendiera decir algo inteligente. Es que, joder, la imagen de sus pechos desnudos algo le había hecho y no saldría nada bueno de su boca en ese momento. Decidió sentarse y transmitirle confianza. Si es que ella ya no deseaba estar ahí con él, en la misma habitación, pues estaba bien. No era necesario tanto silencio. Ellos eran compañeros y se llevaban bastante bien.

—¿Quieres que me vaya, Lucy? Sé que no fue fácil eso que acaba de pasar.

—¿Eh? No... Es sólo que yo...

Gray Fullbuster podía ser un loco que se quitaba la ropa muy a menudo (demasiado a menudo), pero eso no le quitaba sus puntos, no era un patán en lo absoluto y jamás lo sería. Era buen camarada con los de su género y también sabía cómo comportarse ante una situación en donde una joven mujer se encontrara emocionalmente abatida, ya sea por pudor o esas cosas que van relacionadas con los sentimientos. Para muchos esas eran chorradas. Ya se había topado con unos cuantos hombres que no tenían alma y eran viles depravados que buscaban buenos culos para pasar el rato. Tampoco era como si todo se tratara del lado sexual —por igual había de esos mequetrefes que simplemente no tenían la amabilidad de tratar a una dama— sólo que de ese tema se trataba la mayoría. Estaba esperando una respuesta más clara, no se quitaba de la cabeza que era algo más lo que ella quería decirle.

—Gray —por fin habló. Su voz salió más fuerte que la anterior.

—Dime.

—Me alegra mucho que me hayas ayudado. Es muy bueno saber que hay alguien en quien puedo confiar. La verdad es que... casi me muero de la vergüenza pero... creo que no fue tan malo después de todo.

Cada frase se había grabado en su cabeza. Dios, qué linda voz. Qué sinceridad. Sus grandes ojos estaban llenos de una esencia afable, que volvían a ese instante en un recuerdo ameno. «Alguien en quien confiar» La comisura de sus labios subió, y sus ojos negros agradecieron en silencio, como si se tratara de un secreto. Ella no sabía que eso lo había puesto muy feliz, desde el fondo de su ser, que una amiga le dijera eso, significaba mucho. Tal vez ya lo sabía desde que se unió a Fairy Tail, pues todos en su gremio eran familia y la confianza sobraba hasta el punto de derramarse por las puertas. No se arrepentía de haber disfrutado de su contacto anteriormente, porque como ya se había dejado claro, era un hombre sano, pero resultó que necesitaba dejar a un lado esa memoria, pues la honesta confesión de Lucy lo dejaba con un sabor extraño en la boca. Es decir, ella le abría su corazón y él pensaba en sus curvas. Maldita sea, ¿es que hoy se había levantado con el pie equivocado?

No supo cuándo, cómo ni por qué pasó, pero minutos después estaban hablando con normalidad de lo que hace un rato había pasado. De cómo Erza se había vuelto a atragantar con sus líneas y Natsu rompía todo. Se rieron a carcajadas cuando llegaron a la parte en donde él daba su tonto discurso.

—Creí que eso estaba en el guión —dijo Lucy entre fuertes risas—. ¡No puedo creer que te lo hayas inventado!

—Sí... Como pensé que todo se iba a salir de control, pensé en que podía aprovechar para ver qué tan bueno era improvisando —calló su carcajada y carraspeó para decir—: ¡La libertad de este pueblo está perdida! ¡Yo los dominaré como un verdadero Rey! —exclamó con el mismo entusiasmo que usaba en la otra de teatro.

—¡Ay, Gray!

La alegría se juntó en una única risa.

—¿Y qué con eso de que la princesa Yanderica se quedaba con Julius, eh? ¿No se supone que Frederick debe ganar? —preguntó Gray tomándose del estómago con las palmas de sus manos—. ¿Cómo iba a terminar la historia?

Lucy apretó sus labios rosas. Era cierto, ya había olvidado esa parte, la cual hizo que le latiera el corazón de repente con más ansias. Sabía muy bien que sólo era parte de la actuación, sin embargo, el diálogo del mago de hielo había salido tan encantador, masculino y posesivo. No era bueno que hablaran de eso. Todo lo demás le causaba reírse pero eso no. Ahora tenía que ver cómo evadir sus cuestionamientos y cambiar de tema o dirección.

—Bueno... ¡Ah! ¡Natsu! ¡Él en definitiva nos va a costar toda la recompensa!

—¿Qué tiene que ver Natsu?

Maldición, ya debía saber que Gray no era un tarado.

—¿Por qué cambiaste el tema tan de repente, Lucy?

Lucy se mordió el labio, se sintió nerviosa cuando la miró a los ojos. Él también era más persistente de lo que imaginaba. Ya no se estaban riendo, ¿acaso era malo que no respondiera de nuevo? Pero qué tonta había sido, podía haber dicho "fue la emoción del momento, quería que el público se quedara sorprendido".

—Yo... es que... bueno... —murmuró—. Fue algo que se me ocurrió y ya —replicó con fuerza—. Y tú... ¿qué se supone era eso que dijiste? Sonó como si... —bajó la voz, que desapareció en breve.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo de quedarme con la princesa y hacerla más feliz que nadie? —advirtió Gray con normalidad—. Fue también algo que se me ocurrió y ya.

Se quedaron en silencio y sin saberlo, ambos recordaron el momento.

«¡Ríndete Frederick! La princesa Yanderica es mía. Yo seré quien se quede con su amor. ¡Ella misma ya te lo ha dicho! Si no quieres enfrentarte a la bestia, retrocede. Seré yo, Julius, quien la haga la mujer más feliz del mundo»

Lucy enrojeció y quiso irse deprisa, como una bala. Que Virgo saliera de abajo y la arrastrada. Que Acuario saliera mágicamente a reclamarle de la vez en que, hace medio año, la invocó en un charco de agua. La verdad es que se sentía confundida. Era obvio que lo que había dicho Gray era parte de la actuación y nada íntimo que ver con ella. Estaba loca, pero se moría por dentro, pues quería que alguna vez le pasara algo similar. No precisamente siendo una princesa, ni mucho menos con un dragón de por medio, sino que alguien le dijera cosas tan bonitas como las que se le habían ocurrido a Gray. Que un hombre le dijera cuándo la quiere, se muestre un poco posesivo y si pudiera, prometiera hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo, justo como había dicho Gray... Tal vez no del mundo, al menos del reino de Fiore, o ya de perdida, del pueblo. Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió melancólicamente. Qué suerte tendría la chica que se hiciera la novia de Gray Fullbuster. Era un buen partido en gran parte. Pero por desgracia parecía que no mostraba interés en el género femenino. Sólo debían ver a Juvia dándole galletas monas y a él diciéndole que no quería. Además, jamás lo había visto en modo pervertido... Es más, había pillado a Natsu más veces que a Gray. Dejó de pensar, eso sólo la mareaba.

Se levantó del cómodo sillón en el que se había sentado dispuesta a salir.

—La siguiente función es por la noche. Faltan cuatro horas para que empiece así que voy a comer algo. ¿Vienes conmigo? —caminó a la salida—. Natsu y Erza fueron a comprar sándwiches.

Gray sonrió como respuesta.

Acompañados de un buen clima compuesto de un sol suavemente cálido y un fresco viento digno de la tarde, el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail disfrutó de un delicioso y nutritivo refrigerio a las afueras del teatro en donde trabajaban. Habían unas mesas y sillas hechas de piedra y las copas de los frondosos y verdes árboles les ofrecían una exquisita sombra que los ayudaba a mantenerse a una temperatura promedio. Las hojas secas que yacían en el piso eran arrastradas por la sutil corriente de aire que venía desde el este y se encaminaba al oeste. Lucy tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja con la pajilla de plástico transparente. Eso le provocaba gozo. Sólo le faltaba darse una ducha y estaría lista para la próxima puesta en escena. Dio un profundo suspiro, llevándose todo el estrés y tensión que tenía encima de sus hombros y espalda.

Giró el cuello y sus ojos de madera se encontraron con el pacífico rostro de Gray, quien dormía plácidamente aunque la imagen no denotara comodidad total: su columna inclinada hacia atrás, los brazos sueltos a los lados colgando por la gravedad, y su pierna derecha medio cruzada arriba de la otra. Lucy marcó un gesto de extrañeza. ¿Cómo alguien podría descansar de ese modo?

—El señor Rabian me ha dicho que tiene planeado dar veintitrés funciones esta semana —informó Erza espontáneamente—. Dice que a partir del miércoles todo será mucho más pesado.

La mujer pelirroja tomó un triángulo de pan y jamón del centro del plato y se lo metió a la boca en tres mordiscos. Mientras Lucy ansiaba con ganas que la semana de tortura acabase, Natsu gritó como un chiquillo encaprichado. Estaba frustrado. No sacaba una buena cantidad de chispa el simple trabajito de fingir ser un dragón de papel. Naturalmente, el fuerte alboroto cortesía del caza dragones, más una reprimenda de parte de Scarlet, despertaron a Gray. Lo primero que sucedió al tiempo de abrir sus ojos fue que una gigantesca bola de nieve cayó sobre la mata de pelo rosa. Luego, un gruñido malhumorado que provenía de su garganta a la par que se cruzaba de brazos y clavaba la vista en Lucy.

Ella, sin saber porqué la observaban, se quedó quieta como una montaña. Una gota de sudor se deslizó en su cien. Parpadeó repetidas veces, como si trajera mariposas en vez de pestañas y entreabrió la boca.

—Este no es un genial lugar para una buena siesta, ¿no es cierto, Gray? —bromeó.

No obstante, se quedó callado. La maga celestial no discernía entre si su traidor cerebro la había hecho figurarse un sonrojo que se asomaba en las mejillas de Gray o si era de verdad. No podía ser cierto, no había ningún motivo.

Él desvió la cabeza, incómodo y atontado, en parte molesto, pero completamente confundido. Joder, qué le ocurría… soñando ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Gray? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de Lucy quedó corta a comparación del estridente alarido de Natsu:

—¡Qué aburrido! ¡Necesito una misión en donde pueda pelear con tipos fuertes! Cuando regresemos al gremio cojamos una misión más emocionante, ¿qué dicen?

Sus amigos asintieron ya fuese porque les gustaba la idea, porque querían que se callara de una buena vez o porque el dinero que les quedaría después de esas veintitrés funciones no alcanzaría para cubrir el gasto que implicaba el pastel de fresas de Erza, la renta de la casa de Lucy, y ni para los pescados de Happy. Ya faltaban dos horas para que el salón abriera y ellos se disfrazaran, por lo que el guapo príncipe Frederick se alejó unos metros para hacer calentamiento de sus cuerdas vocales. El dragón se escabulló con su fiel gato entre los arbustos, dejando ver cómo el astro amarillo bajaba lentamente, lo cual dejó a solas al antagonista de Julius y a la bonita princesa Yanderica compartiendo la misma mesa.

Se miraron quedamente el uno al otro. ¿Qué tan malo sería que no cambiaran esas líneas que hoy se acababan de inventar? Lucy sonrió, estimulando a Gray a imitar la acción.

«Conque la mujer más feliz del mundo…» Pensó Lucy.

«Mientras no desees que vuelva a quedar desnuda, todo estará bien» Se dijo Gray.


	2. Day 1: cold

Era una mañana fresca. De acuerdo, tal vez ese era el término incorrecto, en realidad, fresca se quedaba muy corto. Prácticamente la palabra «fresca» era un maldito error en cuanto a la descripción del día. Si la nube de vapor que brotaba de sus narices no era una señal, no tenían ni idea de cuál estaban esperando.

El equipo Natsu había tomado una nueva misión después de haber culminado "satisfactoriamente" el infierno de los veintitrés espectáculos que fueron obligados a realizar. El reloj marcaba las 5 AM. El cielo seguía cubierto de un tenebroso manto que corría de parte de la madrugada, la luna se veía pequeñita, sin embargo era capaz de mandar estelas de luz blanca por todo el reino. El sonido de los pasos secos contra el concreto del suelo era ruido suficiente para ganar contra el que emitía el viento cada que pasaba entre sus cuerpos. Un suave susurro abrazó sus oídos. De repente el soplido se volvió más violento y las hojas secas color naranjo se pegaron a la cara de Natsu, quien de inmediato se acomodó la bufanda que traía enredada en su cuello, se deshizo de las hojas de un rápido manotazo que dio a la par de un gruñido de enojo consecuencia del sueño. Happy se acurrucó en la tibia cabeza rosa de su amigo y durmió plácidamente. Erza se ajustó el jersey violeta y continuó caminando a paso estándar. Gray curiosamente sólo colocó su manos en los bolsillos laterales de su pantalón y dejó intacta la gabardina blanca que usualmente llevaba puesta. Y Lucy… bueno, Lucy parecía que se había quedado en primavera a pesar de estar a finales de otoño, pues no hacía uso de ninguna ropa que le proporcionara calor extra. Ni siquiera un suéter. Vestía su faldita azul y su blusa blanca del diario. Ese conocido conjunto que complementa con botas altas y una pequeña coleta a la derecha adornada con un listón del mismo tono de azul que su prenda inferior. No podía ser que se hubiera olvidado de coger un abrigo, por favor, no era posible que incluso llevara semejante escote. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Tenían que comprenderla. No estaba loca, simplemente se le había hecho tarde, porque, según ella, no era parte de su rutina diaria levantarse a las cuatro de la madrugada a darse un baño con la mente licuada y el aspecto de un auténtico zombi. Sin más, el tiempo peinándose se le había ido volando y salió de su casa corriendo, lo cual seguramente la distrajo del frío.

Pasaron diez minutos y su piel se puso gélida. Podía imaginar una paleta de hielo en vez de su nariz y dos bolas de helado en lugar de sus rodillas. Instintivamente apretó el abrazo que se hacía a sí misma y dejó de caminar al sentir directo en su cuello la corriente de aire. Hizo un sonidito de queja, el cual desencadenó que los pies de sus compañeros pararan en un segundo, y que al otro, sus caras rotaran a mirarla. Con lo que se encontraron fue con una pobre chica rubia que mostraba sus largas piernas y se encogía en busca de calor. Lucy se había quedado como a tres metros y medio de distancia entre los otros magos. A penas podía considerarse tener suerte el hecho de que no emprendía a agarrar síntomas de un resfriado común.

Uno de sus amigos se dirigió a ella con un deje de fastidio.

—Eso te pasa por usar ropas tan cortas y que no te cubren casi nada —bufó Natsu entrecerrando sus ojos verde olivo—. ¿Por qué no llamas a ese reloj que habla y te lleve?

—Aye… —reafirmó Happy adormilado, con una vocecita tierna.

—Horologium sólo puede salir después de las 7.

La contestación de la maga celestial dejó sin ideas a Natsu.

—No tengo otro abrigo en mi reequipamiento pero podría prestarte mi armadura, Lucy —ofreció amablemente Erza, sin embargo, su oferta era nada seductora para Lucy—. ¿Qué dices?

«¿Y por qué no mejor me das el que traes puesto y usas tú, tu armadura?» Chilló la rubia en su interior.

Bien. No era momento de ponerse pesada. Era culpa del frío.

Gray se limitó a permanecer en silencio, sin prometer ayuda de su parte. Al final, la joven maga desamparada no tuvo más remedio que obligarse a seguir frotándose con sus propias manos hasta que al sol le dieran ganas de salir, lo cual se veía venir como en dos horas más. Suspiró. El grupo prosiguió su viaje. Pero en el tiempo que Lucy daba la décima zancada, sintió un escalofrío en la columna vertebral y su piel se crispó. Perfecto. Había comenzado a temblar como un animalito en la lluvia.

Tonta misión. Tonto tren que iniciaba a dar servicio a las seis treinta.

Y tonto frío.

Veinte minutos más tarde el chico Fullbuster presintió que algo andaba mal. Caviló entretanto sus piernas funcionaban mecánicamente. Se había arrepentido de no haberle tendido su gabardina a su amiga cuando pudo, ahora lo que menos quería era acercarse a ella y ver sus ojos de chocolate amargo. Después de todo, no era como si su acostumbrado cuerpo necesitase tanta ropa. Ahora que lo meditaba, era rarísimo que no estuviera medio desnudo a esas alturas. No disminuyó la velocidad con la que iba. En su rostro se marcó un ceño ligeramente fruncido. Qué diantres, hoy no se convertiría en un patán. Se volvió sobre sus talones, quedándose quieto por un segundito, que fue suficiente para que sus ojos negros captaran la vulnerable imagen de Lucy Heartfilia a mitad del sendero, con sus delgados brazos luchando por hacer el trabajo de un suéter. Apartó la vista con un ápice de vergüenza en su interior. No resistió más y la siguió de reojo.

No daba crédito a sus enredadas ideas. ¿Qué haría? ¿Hacerle un saco de hielo? ¡Por favor! Ni una mierda. De modo que, esperó pacientemente, con un disimulado bajón de rapidez, a que ella quedara a un lado suyo.

Maldita sea, su piel estaba blanca. Blanca como la leche. Justo en ese momento, era una de esas figuritas delicadas que se construían con cerámica costosa. Su belleza ahí permanecía, pero, joder, lucía casi como un muerto. Dios mío. Había sido un completo imbécil. ¿En qué cabeza cabía ser tan estúpido y no ayudarla, por miedo a recordar cosas que no debía? Se cabreó con él mismo, que hasta le dieron ganas de patearse. Ya no negaría jamás que su amiga estaba más que buena. Viviría con ello a partir de este día. No demostraría su interés pero ya no se destronaría los sesos por desvanecer ese pervertido pensamiento.

Gray quiso abrir la boca en busca de su atención, pero el sonido de un estornudo lo hizo quedarse mudo. Se maldijo en su mente cuando sus pupilas dieron a parar con el atractivo movimiento de los pechos de Lucy, que, aplastados contra sí mismos, dejaban ver con exclusividad el muy sensual surco de su gran escote. Tragó saliva. A este ritmo perdería su sentido común también, si es que no se apuraba. Ignoró la calidez que fluía bajo sus propias mejillas a la vez que se privaba del provocativo rebote de la carne femenina en cada zancada.

Un segundo estornudo. Luego otro, otro y otro.

«Alguien en quien confiar»

¡Pedazo de idiota!

Lucy frenó súbitamente y Gray imitó la acción. Era un desgraciado, se estaba tardando tanto que ella ya tenía los ojos llorosos, la nariz, frente y pómulos enrojecidos. Y sus labios, agrietados… pero de un rojo intenso como el del jugo de una remolacha. Por su culpa se iba a enfermar, lo cual no era nada bueno.

Quizá aún no era demasiado tarde para ayudar. ¿No?

Se disponía a quitarse el abrigo, que para su sorpresa ya no tenía puesto. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Miserable fuera la inconsciencia que tenía para desnudarse sin enterarse. Relajó su cuerpo y alma lo más que pudo. Jaló a Lucy del brazo y tocó su frente en una suavísima palmada. Ella reaccionó mirándole con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto (algo así como un guiño lindo). Ambos respiraron por la boca, dejando escapar algo de sus secos alientos.

Bueno, ya de una vez que admitía y confesaba cosas… ¿había espacio en la lista para lo coqueta que la volvían sus largas pestañas, y que, su dulce olor a fresas, lo hacían pensar en pastel? Qué alegría que nadie lo supiera, o les daría risa.

—Será mejor que vuelvas, Lucy. A este paso estarás enferma cuando hayamos llegado a Acalypha.

Lucy ladeó la cabeza de izquierda a derecha. Su carita se frunció y un nuevo estornudo salió de su nariz congelada.

—Estaré bien, Gray —se esforzó en sonreírle, agradecida—. Hace mucho que no he ido, y ya que vamos cerca de «Love and Lucky» quisiera darle un vistazo.

Gray esbozó una sonrisa de admiración. Se fijó en lo tersas que sus perfectas mejillas continuaban pareciendo. En seguida advirtió el gesto de hace rato y predijo un respingo más en el cuerpo de Lucy. Decidió actuar a prisa y la atrapó en un abrazo, asignando un brazo a rodear su estrecha cintura mientras que al otro lo mandaba a cubrir sus suaves brazos hasta pegarla a su fornido pecho. El repentino desplazamiento la distrajo del estornudo; y después de cambiar su facción sorprendida por una conmovida, naturalmente, en busca de una temperatura más reconfortante, se acomodó a su lado, y guió una mano al torso descubierto de Gray. Cuando hizo contacto con la áspera capa de piel del muchacho se sintió mucho mejor. Su amigo era cálido y protector.

Para un mago de hielo no era una novedad los grados bajo cero, pero es que, joder, se sentía friísima… pero qué suave era. Apretó el agarre y la miró:

—¿Mejor, Lucy?

—Sí.

En menos de un minuto, Lucy capturó la tibia esencia que emanaba de los músculos de Gray. Fue tan veloz que al reiniciar su viaje, toda la cara se le ruborizó sin saber. Al frente, Natsu y Erza ya no estaba, seguramente de lo mucho que habían adelantado el paso mientras ellos se acurrucaban. Dieron un suspiro sincronizado, y hasta que salió el sol, no se despegaron en lo absoluto.

A medio día, el equipo paró a almorzar a un pequeño puesto de bollos. Natsu exigió una brocheta de fuego, y los demás comieron la especialidad. El dueño del lugar les contó un chiste muy gracioso, que todos (menos Happy) entendieron. Se rieron de eso también. Pidieron un té verde para refrescar el estómago y agradecieron por el servicio. Partieron animosamente a la dirección del cliente, pero antes, Lucy se quedó absorta en medio de un espectáculo en vivo que un artista callejero hacía por ahí.

Erza les dijo que no se distrajeran, mas no funcionó de nada: Natsu y Gray se unieron a la rubia. La multitud de gente fue cerrando a Erza, dejándola en condiciones de ceder. Se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a observar con una sonrisa de admiración que la caracterizaba. El responsable de provocar tanta conmoción era un chaval de mínimo quince años disfrazado de payaso. Su rostro pintado a la mitad en colores divertidos y el traje de harapos, cosido con una falta de práctica daba a entender los pocos recursos que tenía a la mano.

La maga celestial rió dulcemente. Una paloma vestida con esmoquin, sombrero de copa y monóculo salió del pantalón del payaso. Lucy pensó en que sólo le faltaba el bigote petit para ser todo un Sir.

—¡Mira! ¡Gray! —sacudió al joven del brazo—. ¿No es una monada?

Con una media curva en su boca, él se dispuso a admirar la felicidad que transmitía Lucy. Sus ojos marrones brillaban de emoción. Era como una niña pequeña. Entre tanto ruido, Gray reconoció la voz del artista callejero, que, pedía de favor que una persona del público pasara al frente y lo ayudara con su acto. Muchos voluntarios levantaron la mano llenos de ilusión, sin embargo, el muchacho hundió la mirada sobre Lucy, se acercó a ella en menos de cinco largos pasos y le extendió su mano como invitación. Dudó un instante, pues repentinamente se sintió nerviosa de lo que le fueran a hacer. Tomó la mano del chico y se colocó al centro de todo. La obvia curiosidad de las personas hizo que el sudor emergiera de su frente. Una poca de espera más dio frutos y la tensión desapareció al oír el coro de carcajadas.

Natsu se moría de la risa, lo cual era raro ya que Erza se quedaba estoica como una estatua. Y Gray no parecía nada contento.

¿Qué demonios pasaba? Sucedía que el payaso se había parado detrás de Lucy y con ademanes poco educados, insinuaba el gran tamaño de sus caderas y pechos. Sin que ella lo descubriera, se inclinó a su lado y le lanzó un beso a su trasero. También simuló dar un manotazo en el mismo sitio, y finalmente el muy chistosito pellizcó la invisible punta de la corta falda azul, fingiendo que la alzaba para mostrar lo que todo un rabo verde desearía checar. Qué grosero. En defensa, sacó una primaveral flor de su manga derecha y la colocó entre los finos dedos de la rubia, además de un beso inofensivo en la barbilla que la hizo enrojecer.

«Hijo de puta» Pensó furioso Gray, arrugando su entrecejo.

Lucy regresó a su lugar con una sonrisa a medias. El payaso se despidió cómicamente y se fue montado en un monociclo diminuto. En medio minuto la gente se dispersó y sólo los miembros de Fairy Tail se quedaron.

—Qué bonita —dijo Lucy—. Es un tulipán.

Llevó los pétalos a su nariz, inhaló profundamente su fenomenal aroma y se quedó absorta. Se la mostró a Erza, quien cerró los ojos realizando la misma respiración, que la dejó en el mismo estado. Las chicas parecían atontadas como unas chiquillas y su primer cuento de hadas.

—No entiendo porqué quería un ayudante si no hizo nada más que darme esta flor.

«Y un beso» Agregó Gray para su ardido interior.

—Ese tipo hizo más de lo que te imaginas, Lucy —espetó la maga de las armaduras, no obstante, prefirió no explicar con detalle.

—¿A qué te refieres, Erza? —preguntó la rubia.

—Verás, Lucy, ¡el payaso le dijo a la gente con unas señas extrañas lo gorda que estás!

—¡Happy!

—Es cierto, Lucy —ratificó Natsu—. Mostraba lo grandes que son tus…

¡Paff! El tronido seco de un puñetazo directo en la mandíbula del dragon slayer otorgado por Gray impresionó a las magas. ¡Paff, paff! Natsu le devolvió el golpe en el estómago a su agresor. En seguida se enredaron en una nube de polvo como de costumbre; hubo patadas voladoras, fuego y hielo desparramado en toda la calle, hasta que la temible Titania los controló como a dos lobos heridos. Ella los sujetó en un puño de cada uno de sus pantalones, y con una venita hinchada decorando su cien los arrojó lejos a lo que parecía ser un cielo despejado. Un clásico destellito en lo alto les dejó en claro su desaparición. Happy voló con ellos de inmediato. Lucy le dijo que tal vez había exagerado un poco.

Media hora después, faltando quince minutos para dar las tres de la tarde, Erza y Lucy hicieron otra parada a una heladería. Se quedaron encantadas con el gigantesco letrero de un sundae de fresa. Prácticamente se les hacía agua la boca por tan sólo echarle un vistazo a la sabrosa combinación de tres cremosas bolas de helado, galletitas en espiral, dos enormes fresas en la punta, muchas chispas de color rosado, y la crema de leche cubierta de sirope de chocolate. Sus ojos desaparecieron para dar paso a estrellitas refulgentes. Entraron seducidas por la promesa del mejor postre de sus vidas que no esperaron ni en el más loco de sus sueños que el dependiente fuera a ser un galán de telenovela. El hombre parecía sacado de una novela romántica o de una película de acción. Lucy se anonadó con su increíble voz de macho alfa. Se le hacía ridículo que trabajara en una tienda de caramelos, usando un uniforme a rayas en rojo y blanco cuando bien podría ser toda una celebridad que estuviera dando su opinión en los próximos Juegos Mágicos. Erza tuvo una impresión diferente: cuando pidió su orden al apuesto caballero, entornó los ojos como acción más rápida, sin contar con que él la llamaría "preciosa pelirroja que ha robado mi corazón". Fue una bala para la sensible Erza. Gracias a Dios, ambas salieron con vida, dejando tras la puerta un sendero de corazones. Ya no sabían si el sundae que se comieron había sido tan bueno como creyeron.

Mirando con los ojos entornados, a penas distinguieron que Gray se acercaba lentamente hacia ellas cargando una bolsa entretanto comía una banderilla de salchicha. Dio un mordisco y masticó con pocos modales.

—N…han…visto…a…Nat…su…

—No hables con la boca llena, Gray —le dijo Lucy, disgustada.

Su amigo tragó duro.

—Dije que si no han visto a Natsu.

—Nop.

—Creí que habían caído juntos —replicó Erza, poniendo su semblante serio—. Como sea, iré a buscarlo, quédense aquí. Ya nos hemos distraído mucho el día de hoy y el cliente nos está esperando.

Dejando su decreto, puso a andar sus pies y se fue, llevándose con ella el metálico sonido que rechistaba de su pesada armadura. El dúo que tenía como advertencia el quedarse esperando, se miró mutuamente. Un chico y una chica. Solos. En una ciudad distinta. Menos mal que eran compañeros. Gray terminó de comer su botana y se aproximó a un bote de basura, Lucy lo siguió a sus espaldas. Tiró el palillo de madera y bostezó. Genial. ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer con Lucy a un lado suyo? En seguida se acordó de que traía otras cosas de comer en la bolsa de plástico que llevaba consigo. La abrió y metió la mano, haciendo involuntariamente un guiño al dar con lo que estaba buscando. Sacó de su interior una cosa que tenía el aspecto de un caramelo envuelto.

—Para ti, Lucy —sonrió al regalarle una paleta en forma de estrella, sabor tutifruti según la etiqueta. El palito era blanco, mientras que el caramelo macizo era amarillo. Brillaba por el celofán y las pegatinas de purpurina—. ¿Quieres hacer algo?

Lucy aceptó gustosa el pequeño detalle, lo cogió con sus dos manos y se sonrosó al decir:

—Muchas gracias.

Él curvó sus labios.

—Quiero ir a «Love & Lucky» —añadió la maga—, aprovechando que tengo tiempo. Si gustas puedes acompañarme, pero no es necesario si no quieres.

—Te acompañaré.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

Ella amplió su sonrisa, transformándola en un reflejo de lo contenta que se sentía. Apretó la mano, pensando en las posibilidades que tenía de enamorarse de Gray.

La fachada del gremio comerciante Love & Lucky lucía mejor que nunca. Era como si hubiera sido pintada con dos capas de pintura de la más alta calidad hoy en la mañana. La placa que indicaba en una letra mayúscula el nombre de la instalación casi estaba radioactiva de lo mucho que relucía. Los miembros presentes trabajaban con energía envueltos en sus trajes. Las mujeres en faldas y zapatos de tacón, mientras que los hombres en pantalones lisos y casi sofisticados. Las palomas blancas aterrizaban de su vuelo frente las puertas para descansar en una fuentecita no muy lejos de ahí. Gray ojeó el lugar, muy bonito, con diversos árboles a los alrededores. Ya había estado una vez ahí, cuando él junto con el resto del equipo habían ido a buscar a Lucy, hace mucho tiempo, cuando ella se había cargado a un gremio oscuro que no pudo ni contra la patada de una chica. Desvaneció el recuerdo al percibir cómo su amiga caminaba al interior de la construcción, a punto de pisarle los talones, chocó contra su cuerpo segundos después de que un balde a gua fría se le derramara en su melena dorada. Lucy chilló ante el súbito remojón. Inclinaron la cabeza. Era claro que no estaba lloviendo. ¡¿Qué rayos hacía alguien tirando agua por una ventana?! En la parte superior del edificio resaltando de una ventana abierta, había un niño con el rostro lleno de burla y satisfacción, como el que acaba de hacer una pícara travesura.

Lucy gritó escandalizada, reprendiendo en un grito al culpable, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, pues se había echado a correr. Se cruzó de brazos y dio la vuelta. Su acompañante fue tras ella con la boca abierta.

Bufó la leyenda en el letrero. A ese nombre le deberían de quitar la palabra Lucky, porque de suertudo no tenía nada. Y menos ella. Qué irónico que de ahí surgía su nombre. Daba igual, ahora no importaba. Sucedía que estaba mojada y si quería conseguir secarse con ayuda del sol, tenía que ir rápido a un lugar en donde nadie la molestara. Todos eran una bola de inadaptados. Excepto el chico Fullbuster, porque él se había tomado la molestia de comprarle un caramelo de estrellita.

—¿Estás bien, Lucy?

Que se jodiera el dulce. Vaya pregunta estúpida. No estaba de humor, así que le lanzó un mohín asesino. Seguramente a esas alturas Gray ya se había hecho la idea de que la respuesta era: no, estoy empapada. Déjame en paz.

Quizá era una tontería, pero el día le estaba saliendo del asco. Aún se preguntaba qué cojones le estuvo haciendo ese payaso hace un rato. Y también si el vendedor de la heladería usaba un tipo de encanto que hacía que las chicas se derritieran. Suspiró, arrepintiéndose de su amarga actitud de limón echado a perder. Visitaría Love & Lucky otro día, se acostaría en un césped recién cortado y hablaría un poco con Gray. ¿De qué? Bueno, de temas como la inmortalidad del cangrejo, o mejor aún, de los hoyos negros. Ugh, se merecía un cabezazo contra un tronco duro. Qué lástima que hoy Virgo le había pedido "vacaciones".

—Gray… vámonos de aquí. Encontremos un jardín bonito para quedarnos hasta que se me seque la ropa, ¿vale? —surcó una sonrisa de resignación.

Pellizcó la tela que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, la jaló con fuerza, frunciendo los labios. No podía haber nada más incómodo que el sonido de splash dentro de sus botas. Era como traer gelatina en los zapatos, qué desagradable. Se deshizo el feo peinado desatando el listón. Se alisó el cabello con sus palmas, sacudiéndolas posterior a que quedaran húmedas. Separó sus hebras en cada lado de su cuello, dejando el fleco a un costado, acción que fue en vano al sentir el picor de las puntas encima de sus cejas unidas. Palmeó su arrugada falda. Maldita sea, era su favorita. Finalmente se liberó de las pesadas botas negras, arrastró las calcetas hasta que no cubrieran ni las uñas y se estiró una vez sintió la frescura de la brisa que yacía en el pasto bajo sus doloridos pies. Instintivamente quedó absorbida por el entorno, olvidándose de la mirada de su amigo de cabello oscuro.

La vista era perfecta. Un maravilloso roble se encontraba detrás, a sus costados un mini prado de pequeñas flores amarillas, y la luz solar calentaba sus corazones por delante. La sombra proyectada por el enorme árbol era más que suficiente para que no se quemaran la piel, así que estaba bien. Sonrió, dando gracias por haber llegado a ese mágico espacio. Se tumbó de manera que una mitad de su cuerpo quedara bajo la sombra y la otra se entibiara con la cálida luz. Cerró los ojos, dejando exhibidas sus largas pestañas.

Gray tragó saliva sin hacer un solo ruido. Una gotita de sudor corrió por su frente. Estaba haciendo mal. Ya no resistía. Usando la ventaja de que ella no veía, se centró en analizar su cuerpo. Era excitante su esbelta figura de mujer, tan delicada, apetecible y endemoniadamente tentadora. Sus piernas no poseían ninguna imperfección, salvo por el vago fantasma de lo que algún día fue un rasguño. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué clase de tratamientos empleaba Lucy para que sufriera de cero cicatrices? Oh, sus pantorillas eran muy lindas. Subió un poco más, encontrándose con la falda, que dejaba medio muslo descubierto. El agua hacía un efecto alucinante en aquella prenda: por poco y marcaba el triángulo que muchos llamaban Monte de Venus. Dios mío, al encaminarse más arriba, el inicio de la blusa de la muchacha se abría en un incitador pliegue que llegaba al vientre, lo cual dejaba al descubierto su ombligo. Volvió a tragar, esta vez inevitablemente con el "glup" incluido. Si subía más, ya sabía con lo que se encontraría; y a pesar de estar cien por ciento seguro de su sonrojo, no le interesó que tuviera que pagar las consecuencias si lo descubrían espiando terrenos prohibidos. La curiosidad por el deseo pudo más que sus principios.

Esa zona abultada, redondeada, la zona que prácticamente era un cielo mismo —según algunos pervertidos—, conocida como «busto» le picaba en el fondo. De crío no tenía nada. Prefería el término «pechos» que ningún otro, y por supuesto que ya los había observado al natural y también ya los había tocado. Uno de Juvia, otro de Erza, un poco de Cana. Nada fuera de lo común. Sólo que en esta ocasión era diferente, porque de una u otra forma, que fueran de Lucy, lo hacía todavía más atrayente. De acuerdo, tampoco era como si para él su cuerpo entero fuera un misterio. Si le quedaba duda después de lo que había pasado en la obra de Frederick & Yanderica, entonces se había de preocupar. No obstante, había algo meramente erótico en la forma en que sus montes de carne sobresalían de su torso. ¿Erótico? Qué va, también algo muy, muy, pero muy caliente. No sólo el hecho de que fuera Lucy lo emocionaban, sino que sus hormonas precisamente esa fecha habían decidido ponerse a mil, lo cual lo dejaban en una situación difícil. Entreabrió los labios.

La ropa mojada de su amiga, al ser blanca, se transparentaba, dejando ver más allá. Su sostén era palo de rosa, con decoraciones de espirales y ondas, típicas de la lencería femenina. Seguramente fabricado con seda pura. Jodida tela. Jodida agua. Jodida calentura. Pero qué bella piel, qué bello color, qué bellos pezones. Casi se relamía los labios al desviar los ojos a las clavículas desnudas que un tramo después desaparecían, dándole lugar a sus brazos, a su cuello. Oh, tierno y cremoso cuello. Maldijo su nombre, dando un giro abruptamente al otro lado. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Lucy era su querida amiga. No permitiría que una punzada hormonal lo tomara como a un completo tonto bajo de defensas. Ni en sueños. Volvió la cabeza hacia ella, y lo que contempló lo dejó pasmado.

Lucy había enderezado la espalda. Quedó sentaba improvisadamente entretanto sus dedos cogían el cierre de su prenda superior. Lo estaba bajando con normalidad hasta que los ojos de Gray la distrajeron, haciéndola dar un respingo. Toda colorada y cohibiéndose, murmuró:

—Creí… creí que no estabas mirando.

Agachó la mirada, queriendo encogerse en su lugar. Si se podía al tamaño de una hoja, ¡mejor! Había abierto la prenda de ropa por poco en su totalidad. Siete centímetros eran los que hacían la diferencia, pero, sinceramente, no tenían relevancia. El escote completo quedó desprotegido, su ropa interior por igual quedó visible, demostrando que era un modelito de media copa, precisamente de color palo de rosa y con encajes en los bordes. El sugerente tamaño de sus senos daba vuelta a la cabeza de Gray. ¿Siempre habían sido así de grandes? Ahora que los estudiaba mejor, debía admitir que se había equivocado terriblemente en definirlos como "comunes".

Agitó su vacío cráneo. Ya no tenía sesos para pensar, se sentía como un animal. Se levantó de donde estaba y le dio la espalda a Lucy.

—Lo siento.

—No… Yo soy quien… Perdón. Es que de repente me ha dado un escalofrío, por lo que pensé que podría enfermar de verdad. La ropa aún no se me seca y si quiero estar en la misión… Debo de… ¡Achís!

Gray arqueó una ceja, dio un vistazo sobre su hombro y la imagen de una Lucy medio vestida, despeinada, tapándose la nariz y con las rodillas dobladas formando un pico fue un costal de cien kilos cayendo en su lado amable. Nada más eso le faltaba. No fue su intención pero se concentró en examinar la nueva posición. Qué maravilla, podía verle las braguitas. Era oficial que desearía poder verle toda la zona exclusiva. En un intento de despistarse del asunto, le dijo salud. Cuando se acercó a ella con fines de ayudarla, ella estornudó de nuevo. Era un milagro que no enfermara en segundos, parecía tan frágil.

La tomó de los hombros, ocasionando que sus pupilas se saludaran. El rico chocolate reflejado en las de ella enamoró a las negruzcas de él. Lucy se sonrojó por la situación en la que se hallaba. Cuando había comprado ese sostén parecía haberle convencido, ahora que lo traía puesto, imaginaba que sus pechitos se saldrían desbordados. Le brillaron los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que su corazón empezara a dar latidos frenéticamente? ¡Condenado loco! Sólo era Gray. Sólo era… un chico apuesto, afable, divertido, fuerte, inteligente. Mierda. Inspeccionó la textura de sus labios, fantaseando con probarlos, sólo por jugar, deseó besarlo. Como si él supiera lo que estaba pensando, la jaló toscamente, sacudiéndola. Lucy entrecerró sus párpados, en la espera del contacto.

—Regresemos —espetó Gray a menos de diez centímetros de sus labios. Lastimosamente quitó sus manos de ella. Lucy se desilusionó—. Hay que ir con Erza y el cabeza de flama. Entre más pronto sea, podrás evitar que te enfermes para cuando hayamos encontrando una posada.

La maga celestial anheló con todo su ser, que no hubiera pronunciado esas palabras. Apretó los dientes.

—Me daré la vuelta para que puedas…

«No. Gray. Dame un beso, por favor. ¡Quiero un beso!»

Lucy elevó el cuerpo súbitamente. Gray frunció el ceño ante el violento movimiento de su compañera.

«Y quiero que lo hagas ahora»

—¿Por qué no mejor —arrimó su curvilínea figura hacia el muchacho, posando una mano suavemente en su mejilla izquierda—, me das un besito?

Su aliento de frutilla rozó la boca del mago; y como reacción, Gray se aventó a ella en un torbellino de pasión incontrolable. Agarró su cintura rudamente con una de sus grandes manos de hombre, mientras con la otra pegada a su nuca, la mantuvo contra sus labios. Lucy suspiró emocionada. De inmediato se colgó de su cuello, poniéndose de puntillas sobre la tierra. Aplastó sus pechos en el de él, y los pezones de inmediato se le pusieron duros. Se le escapó un gemido de su boca que se oyó muy femenino. Gray mordió su labio inferior logrando que la maga abriera sus labios, metió la lengua en busca de la suya, y cuando la encontró se sacudieron de placer. El sexo de Lucy se estremeció de inmediato, la vulva le pedía un poquito de mimo. El miembro de Gray empezó a empalmarse contra las suaves y lindas caderas femeninas, dejando paso al descontrol.

Gray se inclinó hacia Lucy por la necesidad de sentir su cuerpo. Las piernas de la chica flaquearon en menos de un minuto, y en seguida Gray la cogió del culo, hincándole los dedos. Ella instintivamente lo rodeó, restregándole sus senos que también exigían atención.

—Joder… Lucy... —susurró él entre besos.

«¿Qué carajo estamos haciendo?»

Lucy separó su boca de él, abrazándolo como un mono, gimoteando de miedo. Acomodó la cara en el cuello de Gray, sintiendo ganas de llorar. De repente empezaba a sentir culpabilidad.

—No. Oh… —murmuró la maga.

¿Qué demonios pasaba? Definitivamente algo incorrecto. No se pudo resistir y fue débil al no haber podido ahogar un jadeo al sentir la dureza de la erección de Gray. Era una estupidez lo que pensaba, pero aún así lo hizo: se restregó lentamente en el paquete del muchacho y al percibir su reacción, cerró los ojos con fuerza, agarrándose con mucha más vehemencia al musculoso cuerpo. ¡Joderrr! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Su corazón golpeaba el interior de su pecho con demasiada persistencia y brusquedad. La respiración de Gray se escabulló al oído de la chica, dándole un estremecimiento exquisito. Se sentía tan bien... ¡No! Mierda. Lo sabía. Eso era pura tensión sexual sacada a la luz.


	3. Day 2: night

Gray tumbó a Lucy en el verdoso pasto y se colocó a horcajadas encima de ella. Acercó su moreno rostro al ajeno; las mujeres eran demasiado bonitas ahora que veía a una muy de cerca, los ojos de su compañera eran lindos y expresivos y sus labios apetitosos y sensuales. Pasó una mano por su rosada mejillas con delicadeza y ternura hasta que encontró un mechón de cabello rubio y lo acarició, pasándolo por detrás de su oreja. Lucy cerró la mirada, entreabriendo la boca. Su piel estaba caliente, perturbada por el aceleramiento de hace unos minutos. Dentro de su mente todo daba vueltas, le había gustado besarse con Gray Fullbuster, pero sabía que estaba mal porque no había sido más que un mero impulso alentado por las hormonas, la ropa mojada y el aburrimiento. Ese momento no valía nada para él seguramente, por supuesto que no... Entonces, ¿por qué la recostaba en la tierra y la tocaba con cuidado? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera comprendía la dulce sensación de tenerlo tan cerca de sí misma. Trató de no sonreír al percibir la nariz de Gray haciéndole cosquillas en la propia, sin embargo, no aguantó mucho y rió contenta. Abrió los ojos, teniendo en la mira una coqueta sonrisa en la boca de Gray. Lucy se mordió el labio. No estarían pensando en lo mismo, ¿o sí? Ambos magos suspiraron y de inmediato unieron sus bocas en un nuevo roce tan caliente como el sol. Juguetearon con sus lenguas para más diversión y después se separaron. Gray depositó un cariñoso beso en la frente de su amiga, haciéndola relajarse.

¿Qué significaba esto?

—Ya es tarde, Lucy —mencionó el mago de hielo—. Tenemos que regresar ya.

Gray le sonrió de lado a Lucy con sinceridad, una sonrisa que no ocultaba nada de nada. Parecía tan despreocupado, como si no cargara con culpas, como si estar encima de ella y besarla no significara nada, y como si su erección no estuviera presente debajo de sus pantalones después de haber dado un vistazo a la redondez de las seductoras curvas de la chica pelirrubia.

Tomó a Lucy de la muñeca con cuidado y se fue incorporando, ayudándola a enderezar la espalda y luego a subirse el cierre de su blusa blanca. La ropa estaba más seca que mojada, así que la tentación de su ropa interior palo de rosa se iba alejando más rápido… ¿por suerte? No. Gray ya había quedado en que iba a aceptarlo, así que no. Para nada eso era suerte, sino karma, o alguna maldita cosa del puto y desgraciado destino. Pero destino del malo para variar. Lo que quisiera, menos suerte. Bufó en su interior o eso creyó haber hecho, sin embargo la realidad fue que lo hizo de verdad. Lucy hizo una mueca, confundida. ¿Y ahora a éste qué le pasaba? ¿Primero se besaban, le decía que tenían que marcharse y ahora se mofaba? Tan mala leche no podía ser. Pésimo día, Lucy, pésimo día. No iba a quedarse como si nada, siendo dulce como la imputrible miel. No, señor. Torció la boca y cargó sus botas negras y en seguida se puso a caminar de regreso con su perdido y separado equipo. Con toda la intención contoneó las caderas de una manera más marcada. Que Gray se hiciera el loco, a ella le daba igual. Se engañaría a sí misma repitiéndose que nada de eso había ocurrido. Nada.

Tenía que ser una broma, pensaba una afligida Lucy. Si estaba en lo correcto y eso que había hecho él cuando la tumbó en el césped había sido una tipo despedida o punto final a lo que nunca pasó, jamás hubiera cometido la estupidez de insinuarse a su amigo. Le daba por llorar cuando pensaba en el asunto, así que empezó a analizar las opciones que la llevarían a tomar la decisión correcta. Tenía de dos; que fingiera amnesia y no picoteara más o hablar con él y acordar algo. Se ruborizó al recordar sus manos tocándole el trasero, había sido una caricia suave pero caliente.

«Dios, Lucy, mejor ya deja de pensar»

Cuando el sol fue bajando en el horizonte, las nubes se pintaron de naranja y el ambiente se volvió flojo. No sabía qué tenían las tardes que la hacían sentir sueño de una manera muy curiosa. ¿Era su imaginación o ya era hora de dormir? Ya quería que fuera de noche. Qué chistoso era preocuparse por aquello, teniendo en cuenta que andaba perdida en medio del pueblo sin encontrar a Erza. No pasó mucho tiempo después para que una bonita y bien cuidada cabellera se asomara por ahí y entonces Lucy corriera en dirección a ella. Con quien se encontró fue, gracias al cielo, con la maga Erza que venía acompañada con un atolondrado Natsu que cargaba a un confundido Happy. Lucy no se atrevió a preguntar, dando por hecho que de seguro esos dos habían acabado de recibir otra dotación de sus famosas lecciones. Suspiró y miró a su amiga, casi rogándole con los ojos que por favor huyeran de ahí en cuanto antes. Y antes de que Titania dijera algo, la maga celestial estornudó para en seguida sorberse los mocos de la nariz. No fue necesario que diera más señales además de las obvias, y por obvias no sólo se refería a sus botas mojadas que llevaba en la mano, sino porque ahora se paraba temblando como gelatina de frutas fuera del refrigerador.

Erza suspiró, giró la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Natsu Dragneel. Les ordenó ir directo a la posada en donde se hospedarían por ese día ya que el tiempo se les había venido encima y por desgracia no habían sido capaces de llegar a la casa del cliente. Y claro está que la culpa se la echaban a Natsu. Abrazó a Lucy de una forma casi maternal, dirigiéndola entre las calles mientras esperaba que no se enfermara ahora que iniciaran la misión. Ahora que lo pensaba, no entendía muy bien de lo que se trataba la dichosa misión. Erza se reprendió internamente mientras seguía caminando por no haber pedido más datos antes de aceptarla. Sabía que un hombre de cincuenta años quería que se encargaran de un misterioso hombre que les hacía la vida de cuadritos en alguna zona de esta ciudad. Frunció el ceño al hallarse dando vueltas a los mismos datos. No tenía más, sólo esos. Relajó el cuerpo cuando divisó la oriental puerta de manera que tenía frente su nariz. La madera estaba finamente tallada y mostraba unas orquídeas pintadas delicadamente. Sonrió al entrar en la casita y saludó a la anciana que se hallaba tras de un mostrador pequeño hecho de carrizo, encima un florero rosado con un lindo girasol tan vivo como era posible. Amarillo y precioso. Le dio por sonreír más al notar la amena y femenina decoración del interior.

—Buenas noches —saludó Erza—. ¿Tendrá habitaciones disponibles?

La mujer de pelo canoso se apresuró a responder con una delgada sonrisa:

—Buenas noches, señorita, mi nombre es Porscha. Por supuesto que hay habitaciones disponibles —echó un vistazo a una sonrosada Lucy y un mareado Natsu con su inconsciente exceed azul. El gato no cuenta, pensó la anciana—, pero me temo que no están disponibles para tríos.

Lucy entornó sus ojos hacia Erza, joderrr, quería una cama ya.

—No hay problema, falta un miembro de nuestro grupo, seremos dos y dos en cada habitación —dijo Erza—, ¿estará bien de este otro modo? Mujeres y hombres.

Porscha ladeó la cabeza quisquillosamente hasta que supo que los jóvenes magos no tenían idea de en dónde se habían metido. Enfocó la vista y rió bajito, demasiado bajito.

—Disculpe, señorita pero me parece que no sabe que este lugar es un hotel de amor.

La pobrecita Erza se quedó estática y toda la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, dejándola peor que un calentador de agua a punto de explotar. La cara la tenía más roja que una granada bien madura. ¡Qué horror! ¿Pero qué había hecho? Su instinto no podía fallar tanto… cuando preguntó por un lugar para ir a dormir a aquel hombre de pinta tan simple, no imaginó que hubiera creído que le preguntaba por alguno de esos lugares tan sumamente íntimos. ¿Había sido que el baboso de Natsu le señaló una cosa indecente? ¡No!

Lucy se quedó sorprendida, lo último que hubiese querido que le dijeran era que su opción para descansar era un hotel del amor. De repente ya no sentía frío ni quería estornudar más. Inconscientemente retrocedió un paso y su espalda chocó contra algo duro. Maldita sea, maldita sea. ¡Que no fuera lo que creía! Volteó la cabeza y quiso desaparecer.

—¡Gray!

Justo en ese momento entraba Gray sin usar camisa, con una facción nefasta en la cara. La espalda de Lucy rozaba el torso desnudo de su sinvergüenza compañero. Mal momento para recordar de nuevo el tacto de sus dedos y el calor de sus besos. Toda la piel, inclusive hasta llegar a la raíz les cabello, la sintió en llamas. Si Erza estaba roja, no sabía de qué color estaba ella ahora.

—¡Ay, qué bonita es la juventud! ¡No lo pueden negar más! —exclamó la anciana Porscha—. ¡Andando! Les enseñaré sus habitaciones. Por aquí —le indicó a una Titanía que ya casi no era capaz de respirar. La jaló del brazo y se llevó a Natsu consigo en busca de, seguramente, su preparada habitación del amor—. ¡Pero el gato se viene conmigo!

Eso dejó solos de nueva cuenta a Gray y Lucy. La chica se movió rápido y se separó de él a una velocidad increíble, dejándole saber que su nerviosismo por poco y era palpable. El aire estaba lleno de tensión. La presencia de un Gray semidesnudo le estremecía todo el cuerpo, de los pies a la cabeza, todo le dio vueltas cuando escuchó que los pies del chico se acercaban hacia ella. Apretó los párpados. Tragó saliva.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —preguntó molesto.

Lucy se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y tuvo el increíble valor de volverse en su dirección.

—¿El qué? —ella no supo qué otra cosa decir.

—Éste hotel.

—Es… esto es… Un h-hotel d-del amor.

—¿Y por qué estamos aquí?

—N-no lo sé.

No sabía si sentirse herida o enojada. Gray no mostraba ningún signo de estar en las mismas condiciones que ella, es decir, era como si hace un tiempo atrás, no hubiera estado manoseando a una inocente señorita. ¡Qué carajo le pasaba! Ahora sabía que lo que sentía era rabia. ¿Por qué le afectaba de esta manera? Ya había dicho que lo mandaría a la mierda. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Se repetía Lucy muchas veces. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios.

Porscha regresó con ellos y saludó.

—Bien, bien. Síganme.

Lucy tuvo el suficiente control como para no tener otro de sus ataques emocionales como el de hace unos minutos. Sus mejillas tomaron color pero no pasó a más. Ignoró a Gray y caminó detrás de la bajita anciana que los llevaba entre los pasillos. Su corazón retumbaba a cada paso que daba, dormir con Gray nunca estuvo en sus planes, pero ahora estaba a punto de saber qué sucedería una vez dentro del cuarto. Porscha abrió la puerta número 36 con una brillante llave dorada, posiblemente hecha de cobre. Dejó que ambos magos pasaran y después se despidió dulcemente, encerrándolos durante diez horas. ¿Pero qué clase de servicio extraño y retorcido era éste, en donde te privaban de la libertad? Buena, era para parejas acarameladas; se entendía después de todo. Quedó plantada en su sitio, con los pies firmes en la suave alfombra y apreció el espacio: rojo y rosa por todas partes (definitivamente dirigido a los enamorados), una cama amplia y bien tendida con un montón de cojines en forma de corazón, velas (seguramente aromáticas) en todas partes (suelo, mesita de noche, sillas), un mini refrigerador que no dudaba en su interior guardaba chocolate u otro producto dulce y para finalizar, bien colocadas en las ventanas, cortinas con un toque seductor.

De repente percibió un impuso de agarrar un mullido cojín y aplastarlo entre sus brazos en un intento de saciar su arranque de molestia. Tenía ganas de gritar como loca para dejar salir sus emociones. Suspiró y fue a ver el baño que como se imaginaba, lucía súper romántico con pétalos y jabones de olor canela y rosas. Se encerró porque necesitaba un momento de paz para aclarar su mente y prepararse para dormir. Se reflejó en el espejo por un instante, deseando que no fuera tan sensible a sonrojarse. Se quitó la blusa, la falda y las medias y las dejó sobre la bañera para que terminaran de secarse como era debido. Quedó en sus diminutas braguitas blancas y en su inocente sostén color palo de rosa. Pasó sus palmas a sus pechos, mientras hacía una mueca caprichosa. Se suponía que a los hombres les atraían esas cosas, había escuchado que entre más grande mejor… y ella los tenía grandes. Suponiendo que fuera verdad una de tantas rarezas, ¿para Gray este tamaño sería suficiente? Se puso en varias posiciones delante del espejo durante quince minutos, cavilando profundamente en el asunto.

Ella no estaba enamorada de Gray, ni él estaba enamorado de Lucy.

Ni de coña.

Suspiró, resignándose a pasar una noche llena de incomodidad y con las fosas nasales inundadas por el olor a almendra. Estiró sus brazos y añoró poder tomar un largo baño, no obstante, no quiso arriesgarse a otro penoso episodio así que simplemente se enrolló una tersa toalla en su femenina figura para salir y de inmediato meterse a la cama y cubrirse con las mantas hasta parecerse a un gusano.

Cuando salió del baño se cercioró de no tener a Gray en la mira o esperándola para lo que sea. Afortunadamente no fue así y respiró a gusto. Se encaminó al lado izquierdo de la cama y volvió a inspeccionar su alrededor. Se detuvo inexorablemente a no encontrar a su amigo por ningún lado de la habitación. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se había ido? ¿Pero cómo, si la abuela había cerrado con llave? Enarcó una ceja, sin decidirse por preocuparse o dejar que le valiera un cacahuate y dormir como bien se merecía. No supo cuándo ni cómo pasó pero de repente él estaba ahí sentado en un sillón rojo, admirándola desde lejos. Sus ojos negros la recorrían con apetito, parecía no tener pudor. Fue directo a las lindas piernas de la joven maga y subió a sus caderas para luego seguir hasta su níveo cuello.

Lucy se mareó, por poco le faltaba el aire, tomó asiento sobre el colchón y se aferró al nudo de la toalla, no quería que le ocurriera un accidente y debiera quedar en ropa interior. Fijó la vista a un solo lugar, tratando de pasar por alto la picazón en su columna y las mariposas en el estómago. ¿Seguiría viéndola? ¿Habría aparecido el intenso rubor una vez más? Sintió pánico. Oh, joder, le dolía el pecho. ¡Por favor, que no se quedara callado! ¡Qué dijera algo!

—Lucy.

Bendito fuera a quien tuviese que dar las gracias por hacerlo hablar. La chica había dejado de respirar como hace rato. No podía ser posible que esto le estuviera pasando. A este paso le darían un infarto.

—¿Si? —contestó ella, girando levemente el cuello.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Dios, aquella era la puta frase más terrorífica que el humano pudo haber formulado en toda la historia. Lucy tragó saliva, sus rodillas le temblaron y el cerebro se desconectó de su sistema.

—¿De qué?

Exacto. ¿De qué? No había nada de lo qué hablar. Es más, ¿quién era él? ¿Amnesia? ¡Ah! ¡Hola! Respira, respira.

«Calma, Lucy»

Gray enarcó una ceja, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva. Eso hizo que ella no fingiera más y se resignara a mostrarle su cara de preocupación. Ambos sabían que algo andaba mal entre los dos, y tenían que arreglarlo, ahora.

—N-no sé qué decir —confesó Lucy. Bajó la mirada, dejando a su alcance la imagen de los dedos de sus pies retorciéndose, efecto de su nerviosismo—. Lo voy a olvidar. No tenemos que recordar nada de eso…

El joven mago centró toda su atención en sus carnosos labios que se abrían con cada palabra que ella musitaba. Sus músculos se tensaron para cuando Lucy se mordió el labio inferior a mitad de una de sus frases. No le gustó escuchar para nada eso que decía.

—Soy una estúpida por haberte provocado —se retiró un mechón de cabello de la cara—. Pero es que creo que… —sus ojos chocolate brillaron con tristeza preparados para romper a llorar, así que mejor se tapó el rostro con las manos antes de sollozar—: me gustas.

Sus hombros se agitaron junto con todo su cabello a compás de cada gimoteo que sacaba su boca. Se pasó el dorso y los dedos de las manos sobre sus mejillas color rubí con fin de eliminar las lágrimas. Ya no lo podía negar, su amigo le gustaba mucho. Gray la había hecho estallar con aquel beso tan intenso y cariñoso. Jadeó, y lloró más fuerte. Su mente se nubló y pensó en las miles de cosas que pasarían de ahora en adelante; Gray ya no la volvería a ver igual, quizá ya ni le hablaría igual y tampoco harían misiones juntos nunca más. No se detenía a pensar en que estaba exagerando. Se encogió, olvidándose de la toalla que de poco en poco se iba desatando. El cabello se le desordenó y le aparecieron unas marañitas.

El corazón de Gray saltó alegremente, sin embargo, la alegría le duró un segundo al tener frente suyo a su amiga de un modo tan vulnerable. Quiso darse de golpes contra la pared para cuando los sonidos lastimosos de la rubia llegaron a sus entrañas. Mierda. Esta no había sido su principal intención ni por asomo. Es más, su objetivo era iniciar una relación más o menos formal con ella, pero lo que había logrado había sido cagarla de manera olímpica. Apretó los dientes, enojado consigo mismo. Maldición, últimamente sus sentimientos eran pura basura.

Lucy luchó por controlarse, sin embargo, fue incapaz de hacerlo. Sus pestañas se empaparon con el agua salada y su nariz se sensibilizó. Pestañeó, necesitaba dejar de llorar, así no se solucionaba nada. ¡Qué niñata! Una sombra cubrió su piel y elevó la mirada, las lágrimas continuaron corriendo entretanto sus pupilas admiraban a Gray en su más reconfortante expresión. Su imagen sólo la hizo querer llorar más, lo cual intuyó él de inmediato y se aventó a ella en una brazo que los dejó tumbados en la cama. La toalla que envolvía a Lucy se desató por completo y dejó al descubierto la mitad de sus curvas femeninas. Pudo sentir la áspera piel de él cubriendo la suya, su suave respiración encima de su hombro, rozándole la curva del cuello; y sus dedos curiosos acariciándole la cintura. La trataba con delicadeza, era tanta que la conmovía y le daba cosquillas en el vientre. Sus ojos se tranquilizaron así como todo su interior, una felicidad tan cálida como el chocolate caliente se metió en su corazón y se atrevió a pasar las manos tras su ancha y musculosa espalda a la par que inhalado hondo y relajaba los párpados. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Disfrutaría del momento tanto como se lo fuera a permitir. Un olor similar a la menta y tabaco llegó a su sentido del olfato y le acarició el cuello. No era otra provocación, sino el desesperado menester de sentirlo a su lado.

—Lucy —susurró el muchacho, ella se estremeció—. Tranquila. No quiero que llores más. Eres mi compañera y debo protegerte, no hacerte sentir mal.

Gray la estrechó un poquito más causando un toque entre sus voluptuosos senos contra el firme pecho de él. Era una sensación fabulosa, se dijo así mismo. Deslizó una mano a sus caderas, su propósito no había sido retirar la toalla, sin embargo, su dedo la quitó del paso y su palma tocó el encaje de sus braguitas de algodón. Tuvo unas ganas animales de jugar con el elástico de su ropa interior, pero no estaba en sus planes ser un hijo de puta insensible, así que se contuvo como pudo.

—Hueles bien, Lucy.

«Joder»

Eso sí que había sido inevitable de mencionar.

Maldita sea, no era un chaval. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tocó con la punta de su nariz la clavícula de Lucy, estimulando un jadeo ahogado de parte de ella.

—Eres preciosa —depositó un beso en la barbilla de la chica—. No sé qué demonios me pasa contigo, pero me haces sentir como un loco.

—¿Crees que soy preciosa?

—Sí, mucho. Eres hermosa —la miró directo a sus ojos café—. En la tarde no pude contenerme, lo siento.

—¿Entonces no fue sólo un juego? —preguntó Lucy con un tono de voz bajo y cohibida—. ¿Te gusto…?

Su última palabra quedó cubierta de el sabor más rico del mundo en el momento que Gray la besó, mordiéndole los labios, saboreándola y dándole cariño. Lucy suspiró en su boca, dándole paso a su interior y dejándole que la besuqueara con ansias. Su lengua se acarició con la de él, provocándole una sensación de placer magnífica. Ella tomó sus mejillas y siguió el beso con la misma energía que él daba. Gimió al sentir los dientes de Gray morder sensualmente su labio inferior. Sus labios de mujer se hincharon y quedaron rojizos después de aquel intenso beso. Se observaron mutuamente con un brillo especial en la retina. Era el brillo del deseo, maldición.

—Me gustas, Lucy —dijo, con la respiración acelerada—. Joder, quiero hacerte mía.

No esperó respuesta de su parte y le abrió la toalla en su totalidad, dejándola casi desnuda. Ella se sorprendió, pero con una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que tenía, levantó los brazos y los reposó entre las almohadas de corazón, permitiéndole así a Gray una visión completa de su figura de reloj.

—¿Quieres esto, Lucy? ¿Quieres que te haga el amor? —cuestionó seriamente, bajando los besos hasta su ombligo.

¡Ay! A Lucy le daba muchísimas pena aceptar que lo que quería era decir sí, pero también le daba muchísimo temor aceptar su propuesta. Además, sólo se atraían físicamente, posiblemente, sexualmente y nada más, no era como si se fueran a hacer novios y se fueran a casar frente a un altar. Por eso, tomó la decisión de decir lo siguiente:

—Sí, Gray. Hazme el amor… —replicó, acalorada—. Pero... por favor, dime que después de esto seremos los mismos compañeros de siempre. Nadie de Fairy Tail puede enterarse de esto, ¿okay?

¿Mal respuesta o mala actitud? Ya no supo cuál había sido pero lo que sí supo fue que el salvaje de Gray empezó con la tarea y le quitó del sostén de un solo movimiento. Lo lanzó lejos de la cama y los pezones erguidos de Lucy quedaron apuntándolo. Excitado, Gray metió la cara entre ambos montes y se frotó contra ellos, dándole besos a la perfecta piel de la chica. Ella gimió, arqueándose cuando él se escabulló hasta su pelvis y le hizo cosquillitas. Ambos rieron. Dentro de ese cuarto de amor, aumentó el deseo sexual, el hotel del amor no había sido inútil después de todo.

Gray por fin pudo jugar con las braguitas como tanto había querido. Jaló del elástico mientras besaba la piel de su cuello y luego le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja. Sus largos dedos se metieron bajo la delgada tela y se toparon con un diminuto vello femenino. Bajó un poco más y oyó un agudo gemido al mandar un dedo a separar los labios vaginales. Lucy se retorció antes las maravillosas sensaciones, y el mordisco en su barbilla sólo lo mejoró más. Jadeó un par de veces, ansiando el contacto entre sus cuerpos. Separó las piernas descaradamente, ofreciéndose a su compañero que la mimaba con lentas caricias sobre su clítoris. La carne hinchada de su vulvas le pedía mucha más atención de la que estaba recibiendo. El flujo empapó la mano de Gray. Dios, ya estaba muy mojada. Sus pómulos ardían de lujuria pura.

De un golpe, Gray le introdujo un dedo en su rosada cavidad, dándole fuertes golpes a su interior de suculenta textura viscosa. Bombeó dentro suyo con un dedo más mientras su pulgar masajeaba la linda perla de carne. Lucy se sintió en las nubes, gritando de placer, escuchando la fuerte respiración de Gray que podría haber sido comparada con la de un animal a punto de aparearse. Elevó las caderas para que los gloriosos dedos del muchacho tocaran más a fondo y hallaran su punto G.

¡Oh, Dios! Tantas veces habían leído sexo en los libros eróticos que nunca se había puesto a pensar que en la vida real fuera a ser trillones de veces mejor.

—¡Gray! —gimió—. ¡Ah! ¡Gray! ¡Aah!

Sacó sus dedos de su intimidad y la cogió del culo, separó sus rodillas con sus propias piernas y recorrió sus muslos de arriba abajo. Se desató la hebilla del cinturón y bajó sus pantalones de un tiro a la vez que sus bóxers. Tomó su larga y dura erección entre sus dedos y la deslizó por la rosa vagina de Lucy. Ella se mordió una uña ante la expectación. Por más vulgar que sonara, quería esa cosa penetrándola. Gimió más fuerte por la tortura de su glande entrando y saliendo de su dilatara abertura. Gray separó sus pliegues con el dedo índice y pulgar para en seguida llenarla hasta que toda la pieza quedó enterrada en ella en un solo asalto.

—¡Agh! —Lucy se quejó de placer.

—Joder —gruñó él, sofocado—. Maldita sea, Lucy, eres preciosa.

La embistió con fuerza de nuevo. Estaba tan estrecha pero a la vez tan mojada que era una sensación exquisita. Llevó sus manos a sus pezones y los pellizcó; Lucy gimió su nombre, mostrando su cara de placer, arqueando la espalda y aferrándose a las arrugadas sábanas de hotel.

Ella se agarró a su cuello, envolviéndolo y gimió en su oído. También enredó las piernas en la perfecta cintura masculina. El miembro de Gray salía y entraba de ella bruscamente, haciéndola enloquecer. Meneó las caderas en busca de un roce más pasional. Besó a Gray, invitándolo a revolcar su lengua con la suya, compartieron un beso francés mientras tenían sexo como nunca lo tendrían en sus vidas. El aroma a avellanas, miel, vainilla y tabaco con menta se coló hasta sus almas en el precioso momento en que Lucy tuvo un orgasmo desgarrador. Arañó a Gray de la espalda con cada espasmo, elevando el pecho en una última bocanada de aire entrecortada.

Gray la cogió bien de las caderas, enterró las yemas de sus dedos en el redondo trasero de Lucy y antes de que su semen saliera disparado entre las palpitaciones internas de su vagina, se retiró de ella y terminó encima de su vientre plano. Unas gotas blanquecidas incluso acabaron en sus pechos por la presión. La volvió a besar pero sólo fue un bonito roce de labios, y luego juntó sus frentes sudorosas.

—Eres preciosa.


End file.
